


Nothing begins with N

by tiffabucks



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, seulgi!centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffabucks/pseuds/tiffabucks
Summary: There were a lot of things bothering Seulgi.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Nothing begins with N

\- See you later then, Seulgi. - she said with a cute smile, kissing her hand before running to the bus line. 

And it was with her smile in mind that Seulgi cursed herself for never, ever like someone that clearly would like her back in a way that she knew she wouldn't deserve at all. 

It was selfish. She knew that.

It's selfish when you keep someone around when you want to kiss someone else. Wanting that person to be around but then turning them down because they're not Irene. They never were.

Wendy didn't like to watch all the movies Irene and her liked. She always slept in the middle and complained about the plot. 

_Because she didn't like to theorize the ending or act out as if they were the main characters too._

**Because, in the end, she was not _her_.**

And Seulgi didn't know what to do. Didn't know if she had to do something. 

Sometimes, she wished she could go back in time and accept everything that Irene had proposed. 

She didn't even know if she would like that. When she accepted Wendy's feelings, she said to herself that she was doing the right thing. It would be catastrophic Irene and her together. It was too good to be real. Too good to be healthy. And she avoided all that desilusional shit that comes with perfect relationships. 

She thought that. She kind of believed that too.

Now she didn't know anymore. She always sucked at making good decisions. 

She wanted to stop playing with feelings. 

With Wendy and Irene's feelings. 

With her feelings. 

_She wanted to don't feel nothing at all._

And then she was there. Stucked in the middle of the street because Wendy was too sweet with her. Because with her, things were too easy and.... well, she never liked things too easy. 

\- As if I'm gonna try to change that. - she said to herself with a sarcastic smile while going back home. - I'm not like that. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello!  
> i just wrote that to let on things a little  
> english is not my main language so i'm sorry for the mistakes  
> anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this! 
> 
> thank you very much! <3


End file.
